


I Can't Feel My Face When I'm With You

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange arrives back at HQ slightly drunk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Feel My Face When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_hula_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/gifts).



> This instalment is dedicated to my lovely friend Alyssa since she's been having a rubbish time of late <3

The night sky was clear and full of stars. It was the first clear night they'd had in what seemed like forever. The weather was on the turn. Soon they'd have the hot, heavy months of summer. Levi glanced out of the open window at the sound of approaching horses. The coach trundling through the open gates. With a heavy sigh Levi stood, he'd been working much longer than he'd thought. The clock ticking well past midnight. He stretched, his spine popping almost pleasurably after being sat for so long. Levi quickly tucked away the papers he'd been working on as the sound of voices filled the courtyard below. He scowled, the noise was sure to wake everyone up. What the hell were hey playing at? Levi scooped Smith up from the corner of the desk he'd been snoozing on. The cat meowed softly as it snuggled into Levi's arms, barely waking at his movement. 

Levi made his way down to the main doors, he could hear the commotion outside from inside. Fucking idiots we're going to have the whole place awake at this rate. Levi thrust the door open, he pursed his lips and glared at the trio stood before him. Moblit and Nanaba were stood holding up a very inebriated Hange.  
'Captain Levi, I'm sorry she is really drunk.' Moblit said, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment. Levi rolled his eyes.  
'I can see that.'  
'Right um...' Moblit mumbled, trying his best to keep ahold of Hange as she wriggled about. Suddenly Hange's head snapped up as though just realising there was another person in front of her.  
'LEEVIIIII!' She yelled with glee. Hange attempted to untangle herself from Moblit and Nanaba only to end up first first on the ground at Levi's feet.  
'Squad Leader!' Moblit shrieked in a panic, diving for her. Hange just giggled and looked up at Levi from the floor.  
'Oops!' She muttered grinning up at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes again. At this rate the damn things were gonna roll right out of his head. He tucked Smith under one arm and used he other to hoist Hange back onto her feet. Moblit and Nanaba grabbing onto her once again in support.  
'Get her inside before she wakes the whole fucking place up.' Levi told them. 

Levi led the way through the dingy corridors to his own room.  
'Put her in here, it's closer than her quarters.' He said opening the door. Moblit and Nanaba wrangled Hange through the door. She'd been chattering nonsense the whole time. They angled Hange onto the bed where she flopped down onto her back, still chattering and giggling away at nothing.  
'How did this even happen?' Levi asked dropping Smith onto the bed and turning to Moblit and Nanaba who had retreated to the doorway.  
'Um, it was kind of my fault.' Nanaba said guiltily. 'I told her she didn't stand a chance in drinking one of the Military Police under the table, and well you know what she's like.'  
'For fucks sake.' Levi replied. Of course Hange would take that as a challenge, any hint of competition and she had to prove herself best.  
'She won if that counts.' Nanaba added. Levi glared at her.  
There was a thud behind him and they all looked around to see Hange sprawled on the floor having fell off the bed. Levi let out a resigned sigh.  
'Go. I'll deal with her.' He told them, Moblit and Nanaba didn't need telling twice. They quickly left closing the door behind them.  
Levi looked back at Hange. She was sprawled ungracefully on the floor, she was cooing at Smith who was peering over the edge of the bed at her. The cat looked up at Levi and he was pretty sure if cats could roll their eyes he'd be doing just that.  
'I know. She's a mess. What's new?' Levi said to the cat as he walked over. Smith mewed in reply.  
'Hi.' Hange said grinning up at Levi as he stood over her.  
'Lets get you back on the bed.' Levi told her, gripping under each armpit and lifting Hange back onto the bed. She sat on the edge swaying slightly. Levi took a step back surveying the mess that was Hange Zoe. Her hair was half hanging out of the tie that usually kept it back, her shirt was rumpled and there was mud all over her pants. Hange looked at him, her eyes hazy and smiled.  
'You're so little!' She said with glee. Levi just stared blankly at her while Hange giggled. 'So liiiiittle!' She exclaimed again her grin widening. Levi looked at the cat, it stared back at him. Levi then realised he was looking at a cat for some kind of response and acknowledged he was too tired for this shit.  
'Alright Four Eyes time for bed.' Levi told her. When Hange finally stopped giggling her faced relaxed again into that lazy unfocused smile as she watched Levi kneel down and begin to untie her boots. Levi had one boot off when Hange yelled out,  
'Levi! I can't feel my face?!' She was looking down at him with wide eyes. Levi sighed, it was going to be a long night. Drunk Hange was always a lot to handle. He reached up and placed his hand lightly over her face, his fingertips just touching her skin.  
'It's right there.' He told her before pushing gently. She fell back onto the bed giggling again. She landed with a soft 'ooft' her back flat against the bed while her legs still hung over the side.  
'Yup there it is!' Hange stated, as she prodded her own cheeks.  
Levi rolled his eyes at her again and went back to removing her boots. Once he had them off Levi stood, Hange was muttering quietly to Smith who had hobbled over to her, the kitten nosing at her hair lightly as she talked. Levi smiled at the interaction.  
'I'm taking your pants off, okay?' He asked her, Hange hummed in assent.  
Levi reached down unfastening her pants, thankfully since she'd been at a social function she wasn't wearing the usual leg straps used for the 3DM gear. One less thing to worry about. Levi slowly pulled the pants down her legs, his own skin flushing hot at his fingers lightly grazed her thighs. Levi shook himself mentally, this wasn't the time to be thinking about Hange's thighs. Especially not how muscular, yet soft and warm they felt, and how good they might feel wrapped around him... No, this wasn't the time, he needed to pull himself together. Levi made quick work of removing the pants and her thick socks, tossing them to the side with her boots. He grabbed a shirt Hange had left in his room the last time she'd fell asleep in there dropping it onto her head.  
'You can sort the rest out yourself while I get you some water.' He told her.  
'Okay.' She said before fumbling to a sitting position and beginning to unbutton her shirt. Levi turned away quickly going over to the side table where he kept a jug of water. Keeping his attention on filling a cup with water as he heard Hange fumbling about changing.  
What the hell was he doing? He shouldn't be thinking about Hange like that, it was Hange for fucks sake. This was becoming a far too regular occurrence. It needed to stop. He’d found himself drifting off in thought like that a lot recently, maybe they were spending too much time together? He didn’t think it was more than usual though? He just needed to stop thinking about it, about her, like that…  
'Levi!' Hange called out pulling him out of his thoughts.  
Hange was sat on the bed crossed-legged with her back up against the headboard. Smith sat beside her, his tail flicking lightly as she scratched behind his ears.  
'Here.' Levi said handing Hange the cup of water before climbing onto the bed beside her. He made sure Hange drank the water before placing the empty cup on the nightstand.  
'Y'know you're really pretty.' Hange said out of the blue, Levi looked over at her assuming she was talking to the cat but her gaze was fixed on him. Hange reached out, placing her hand lightly on Levi's face, cupping his jaw.  
'Real pretty. Like a bird.' She told him, her face looked deadly serious. Levi didn't really know what to say to that. So he stayed quiet.  
'I like your face.' Hange said squishing his cheek slightly. Levi couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped him.  
'You're a fucking idiot.' He replied brushing her hand away. Hange grinned at him.  
'Am not! I'm a shientisht.' She slurred.  
'Nope. You're an idiot.' Levi said nudging her with his elbow. Hange dropped her head onto his shoulder.  
'Yeah but you love me anyway.' She whispered. Her hand fell into his between them. Levi glanced down at her as he laced his fingers with hers. Hange’s eyes were closed behind her grubby glasses. He smiled down at her, carefully plucking the glasses from her face and putting them on the nightstand. Hange snuggled into his shoulder more as Levi pulled the blanket over them. Smith nestling himself on Levi's lap. Hange's soft snores filled the room as Levi rested his head against hers.  
Levi sighed contentedly, closing his own eyes.  
'Yeah, I think I might.'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up, the next instalment will be the last part of this series.
> 
> As always thank you so much for all your comments and kudos, I really appreciate it <3
> 
>    
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
